Until Death Do Us Apart
by Rietto
Summary: They realized they only had that one time, and they decided to do the unthinkable.


The way the ship seemed to be raised from the sea made Rose think for a split second that gravity had no effect anymore, not with the way it was then. There she was, hanging onto the rail which she held not long before to end her life desperately as her life depended on it.

Oh the irony, God could be so fickle sometimes. She had heard not too long ago that He could never sink the Ship of Dreams, but then again the one who had said it was not a God. It was as if someone had challenged Him, and being a bored fickle being He was, He accepted the challenge.

_Who's the man now, huh?_

Rose could practically hear him. It was probably because of the freezing air and water that had messed up her mind, but still she believed that she had heard it.

People were screaming below her. She wanted to close her eyes in hope that it was all just a nightmare, but Jack had told her not to. She needed to see her surroundings, look for something that could save them, or so she was told. Jack probably just didn't want her to die first.

He was a gentleman, ladies first type of person, but surely he didn't want her to die first.

She looked to her right, just curious of how many people had the same idea Jack had, and there were not many of them. She nodded to them, acknowledging their existence and they nodded back.

She was sure then. It wasn't a dream. It was not a nightmare.

Rose was still alive, and like any normal girl she was afraid of the revelation.

"You'll be okay, Rose… You'll be okay…," Jack said that numerous times like spell, but she doubted it. Still she smiled at him and nodded. It might be not bad, to die with him who she loved with all her heart and soul.

Just like the priest not far below her, holding into a fixed table, loved God with all his life.

"Jack…"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Marry me."

It was neither a question nor invitation.

Jack didn't say anything for a while. He must have been dumbfounded by her order. They were hanging practically in midair, clinging for their lives and she asked him to marry her? Surely he misheard her.

"I don't think this is the right time for that," he finally managed to say, his face turned slight red despite the fact that the rest of his body had turned white from the cold.

"This could be the only time we have!"

The ship was still, slowly then but Rose was sure it wouldn't be long until it plunged into the freezing sea. Jack stared at her, his mind calculating their chances of survival. It wasn't pretty.

"Hey, priest! Up here!"

Despite all odds, Rose grinned, happy with his decision.

The said priest was still holding into his rosary, praying made up prayers for sure, when he heard Jack calling him. He tilted his head up, and stared confusedly at the couple above him.

"Marry us!"

Rose saw him blinked, and his mouth opened despite the lack of words.

She couldn't wait though. Rose raised her hand, still holding Jack's, and started reciting her vow, "I, Rose DeWitt Bukater, take Jack Dawson as my husband until death do us apart!"

No promise besides that, only until death separates them. In sickness and health, in rich and poor, those silly things were unthinkable at that time. Surely Jack understood that, because he laughed after she said that. She had accepted poor him, and they're in the verge of dying anyway. It was a miracle that she could even thought of marriage.

"Yeah, what she said! I take her as my wife!"

The priest blinked few more times, even more confused than before.

But, a heartbeat later, the man smiled.

Yes, on his last moment on earth, he still had duties to attend to. He needed to pray for the poor souls that had already departed, the safety for the ones that had not…

And to link the ones that had not been linked.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," he said, although it came out barely as a whisper. But somehow, they heard him and kissed each other. People surrounding them could only stare as they did so, too surprised to even make a comment.

For a moment, just a fleeting moment, they were laughing happily just like any newlyweds, laughing at their doomed fate and all could-bes that popped into their minds if they survived. They'd go to Santa Monica of course, and had lots of kids. Jack would be even more famous than Monet, and Rose would be an actress, just like she wanted.

And then they'd have grandchildren.

If they eat right, maybe they could see their great-grandchildren.

Bright future was ahead of them, and he swore he'd bring Rose to that future.

Jack held her tighter and they mouthed thank you to the priest, who then continued his prayers.

Perhaps God did not bless them, because the ship started to sink few heartbeats later. But then again, if it hadn't sink, she wouldn't be able to marry him. If life hadn't been so rough at her, she wouldn't be able to meet Jack. If He didn't give Jack enough luck to win the tickets, she'd die of depression long before finding her true love.

And so, for Rose, He did bless them, and she prayed in her heart that He would be so kind to let them pass through it.

_Until death do us apart…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, random thing I thought up. Kinda inspired by PotC.<strong>


End file.
